


Magic is pretty OP

by Crazy_Theorizer (L_Luna98)



Series: Witches theories [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: I put more things there, Past, Theory Fic, Witches, maybe have some gay, theory, youtube video theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/Crazy_Theorizer
Summary: Magic in the universe of LWA isn't as bad and antiquate like people in the universe of the anime like to thinkWellthis isn't a fully original theory and is based on Witch Theorizer youtube videohttps://youtube.com/watch?v=2NlHuOqZwHw&t=624sI give all the credit to them with that awesome videoGo see the videoplus I'm just going to put more things and reasons why the magic in LWA is at that sittuation
Series: Witches theories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025695
Kudos: 2





	Magic is pretty OP

The magic in LWA is not as outdated as it seems, even with the little we have seen throughout the series and has many reasons to show that it would actually bring more advances (considering the post-final with the magic awakened and they are not in that magic wifi system)  
Some advances  
\- Building something almost instantly (a witch had build an entire road)  
\- Repair of any object (imagine taking a broken laptop and having it repaired on the spot paying much less)  
\- Source of renewable energy (To use magic as a source of energy based on the sorceress stones that would fall into disuse since now magic was awakened all over the world and no longer had limited reach, besides having a practically infinite energy)  
\- End global warming (with the one from above you would not need to use thermoelectric plants or any other plant that causes environmental damage to the point of increasing CO2)  
\- Transportation (portals around the world would speed up the journey to distant lands)  
\- Broom mail system or even using object teleportation spells   
\- In the area of medicine it would be miraculous with potions and spells with practically instantaneous cures (not to mention that it would greatly increase people's longevity)  
\- It would cheapen the cost of many areas (transportation, energy, medicine, maintenance, infrastructure, etc.)  
\- It would move the economy in a way never seen before, large companies would invest more in witch-related services, creating competition for this innovation, which would generate a lot of money and all this money could help a lot in projects for the future of mankind   
\- End world hunger (witches could reach remote places and also carry food)  
\- Magic working together with technology could accelerate many things in areas that walk slowly (imagine the Elon Musk of the LWA universe working together with Croix or Constanze)  
\- With magic space exploration could be made much easier

This is just some of the advances that magic can make possible in the LWA universe  
But then why does humanity at LWA believe that magic is something outdated?  
These are a series of factors that I will point out to you  
\- Male chauvinism   
\- Beliefs   
\- Government and fear  
\- Conservative witches  
\- The limitations of the magic before it is awakened

Male chauvinism:  
"Did you get that one out of your ass?"  
Not so much  
Have you ever stopped to think that there is no wizards in LWA?  
How can Luna Nova, the world's most popular academy, not have a wizard?  
"But there's a wizard on the end or some other extra, there's the guy in the store".  
Do they appear flying on broomsticks?  
If yes they are wizards, but they are so rare that the society of witches is largely feminine, which would make many men do not want to be witches in order not to be related to women, as if the society over the centuries oppressed this  
If not, then LWA society over the centuries has used magic as a "bad women" thing  
Since women at that time could not be witches suffering all kinds of oppression, since the men of that time would be afraid of women having some strength when they wanted to become witches and that they should serve only to "serve their husbands".  
"But even with this women could rebel and form a society of witches"  
Yes yes, they did, but there is another problem, which is the question of perpetuating and reproducing more witches  
How will you build families?  
"With magic is a magical universe"  
And if this same magic is something very secret and rare to the point of only a specific number of witches who do not spread to the world because it would also be something badly seen in the homophobic society of centuries ago.  
In other words, even if witches had a method of reproducing among themselves, they would still have to give in to some man and reproduce themselves.  
With this they would spend all the centuries "underground", having to sometimes hide that they were witches or if they were very lucky they could get a husband who would let them continue with the idea of being witches

Beliefs:  
Ah this doesn't have to explain much, only any belief over the centuries could see magic as blasphemy and with it give an even greater restriction to witches who would have to stay in hiding, if cristianity exists in LWA universe or even a middle age with the same end with other religion, we all know how things ended

Government and fear:  
This is the most interesting and the one that makes the most sense  
It could be something mutual among different nations to spread the idea that magic is outdated around the world  
"And what would they win with that?"  
They would have the influence on the people who continue to believe in this crap, it would leave fewer people believing in magic and as we know the magic in LWA needs to have people believing to stay alive  
"Yeah, but why would killing magic be useful?"  
For fear  
The government dies of fear of the witches' warlike power, just look at the incredible things Constanze and Croix were able to do ALONE  
A witch could easily single-handedly knock down even a war tank  
Imagine if these same witches formed an army and were to overthrow the government  
They could easily do this, without needing an expressive number of a witch army  
A considerable army of witches would easily overthrow even the American one  
So it's clear that the government wants to put the magic down, oppressing the witches is something they see as the only choice  
Since they are lax and do not want to obey the witches or even just work together with them (back to the first topic)

Conservative witches:  
These are without a shadow of a doubt other ones that hinder the advance  
To the point of considering Shiny Chariot to be a sacrilege, it presents itself to the entire world captivating children to become witches  
To impose that tradition must follow seriously since the times of the nine witches is something that will not keep the magic alive, it will not interest any child to become a witch  
The magic yes must be taken seriously  
In learning and being used wisely  
But to consider what Chariot did as sacrilege is something very elitist if you stop to think, since these same witches also impose an elitist behavior among witches  
That mundane are not real witches  
That witches have to originate from witch families  
Guess what, witches?  
Many of you are more hybrid than ever  
Your mother must be a witch and your father is only a human (considering that only women can use magic) (some exceptions to witches who are lesbian and uses some kind of a gay magic spell)  
The witches of the LWA universe are not biologically witches either  
They are humans who can manipulate magic and perform spells  
Anyone with a little study would achieve in the LWA universe  
Not to mention how it keeps the tradition to the point of not using electricity in Luna Nova or prohibiting  
for years that technology and magic do not mix  
The whole meaning of Claiomh Solais (Shiny Rod)  
It was to join tradition with modernity

The Limitation of magic before it is awakened:  
Magic in LWA is a shit to be used, if you are a worldly child, you would never even be able to do a spellmin your home  
Since until then witches have a limited range and need to stay in the area of reach of a sorcerer-stone   
So kids from witches families have more advantage since some of them have a sorcerer stone at their houses  
That is, even if Akko didn't have the magic stolen by Croix, she wouldn't be able to use magic, because she wouldn't be near a sorceress stone  
But for how many years does this limitation of the witch stones exist?  
It is not possible that since the time of the nine witches, the girls have to stay within reach of these sorcerer stones  
So it was something that became necessary  
With the decline of magic in recent centuries, bringing together all the previous factors to give this  
Getting to the point of having to make teaching in Luna Nova a little easier and making a bit late age to start  
15/16 is a very late age to learn the basics of magic  
In many other universes that have magic the witches or witches are already almost at graduation at this age  
With this facilitation in teaching they would also make the future witches more incapable


End file.
